cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Admiral Atom
Blank Page ' - ' GET ON CHAT I'M BACK! User123ca (talk) 14:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) king face? how do u use king face? DDDDDHATS (talk) 00:17, September 15, 2012 (UTC)DDDDDHATS It's Trollface not king face Admiral Atom (talk) 01:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Bladez Hey Atom! Guess what- I joined wiki. :P You forgot to sign your post, if I can see this "New Bladez" you were telling me about we'll get along just fine Admiral Atom (talk) 22:32, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Btw, now you know I wasn't lying about the character wiki! >:D Admiral Atom (talk) 22:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL ATOM! hey, btw, can we just forget the past? Sign post..... Yes we can forget the past Admiral Atom (talk) 02:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) You hit the "signature" button to sign of course.... Admiral Atom (talk) 20:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok... --Remember Reach (talk) 12:33, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Why.... just why.... o_o Admiral Atom™ 17:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) A Life Lesson Listen closely kids cuz I'm only saying this once..... "You know that I know this is just a game so if you know how to know what I know then you'll not know I know this is a know it all game ok so know what you want and know what you like and hate." - Words by Ward Burningmight from "Oh my Gaither o_o" Admiral Atom (talk) 00:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!WHOOP CANN ATONM STYLE! HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ATOM!!! Ace Breao 4 EVA (talk) 01:38, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ... o_o Admiral Atom (talk) 20:41, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Gamebrain1 Admiral Atom, This is Gamebrain1. I am a huge fan of your character. I would like to ask three things. First, if possible I want to become your friend in the game. Second, I want to rewrite my page and make my character a clone trooper. Please give me some advise for a clone trooper page. Finally, I would like to add in my story that I meet you. If that's ok with you tell me. Please leave a message on my talk page. Yes you can add me, I don't really know how to give any tips for writing a clone story other then keeping it more along the lines of battles, and yes you can add me you your story. Admiral Atom (talk) 23:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok thnx for the responce, Gamebrain1 vote Make sure to vote!!! http://aplaceforfun.wikia.com/wiki/Vote_for_who_you_want_to_be_your_next_troll_king! --Ausar (talk) 02:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Admiral Atom (talk) 21:24, November 26, 2012 (UTC) chat thats fun on chat we should do it again? NO Admiral Atom (talk) 18:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Custom Signature Test Admiral Atom (talk) 18:21, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Admiral Atom 18:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Admiral Atom 18:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Admiral Atom 21:33, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Admiral Atom™ 21:20, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Admiral Atom™(The Original Gaither™) 21:02, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Success.... o_o Admiral Atom™(The Original Gaither™) 21:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Cr1TiKaL Oh sure you the "Tm" like I used. --Cr1TiKaL™ 21:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't use "Tm" I use ™ PLUS I DID IT FIRST o_o Admiral Atom™ 18:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! After checking out your profile page it gave me an idea to make my page look better, so thanks for the inspiration! ImpKnightSong (talk) 00:51, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Np Admiral Atom 19:16, December 22, 2012 (UTC) The new JFF (PFF) It's time to bring the old JFF back. Not the wikis that users here made and are failing, I mean one just like the old JFF. So I bring you PFF! Instead of Just for fun we now have Place for fun. I really hope you can help me with rebuilding it. Your friend Crit. http://place-for-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Place_For_Fun_Wiki --Remember Reach (talk) 05:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) About time.... o_o Admiral Atom 14:45, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Tao Hello I just wanted to say I really like your article for Admiral Atom and I was am recently working on an article of my own: Tao Shandae. I was really hoping you can give me advise on how you get your article on the featured article voting poll. If you cant I understand the feeling but all I really need is some one who can show me stuff about this wiki that I can not learn on my own. oh yea by the way lol aha haha if you play CWA you might just know me i am Ares Nighracer but please help me i can need all the advise i can get. Please Help Meee :P Sailor Scrivner 23:37, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Sscriv Thx, but I don't know if I can give you adivise. Admiral Atom™ 22:30, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Atom, I am kind of tired of you harassing me everytime I log into chat so can we just be friends and stop, I am tired and don't want this to continue, thanks :) Arctrooper1077 (talk) 23:53, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok Admiral Atom™ 21:41, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Farewell Good bye Atom. Thank you for making my time here at CWAC fun. You are a very funny person and fun to be around. Ill miss you. And it looks like I won't Eventually get more edits then you after all :/. Cr1TiKaL Walrus ツTalk I have no idea how late I am, but bye, I'll miss getting to rp attack you, even though I barely come on here anymore. Admiral Atom™ 01:00, February 8, 2013 (UTC) New fun wiki Price (talk) 03:57, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Impressive o_o Admiral Atom™ 21:18, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Evanf Evanf has been correcting articles to proper wiki format, he only edits each articles once, and what he does doesn't change the story in any way or even change the words. Same with Sep, he has been correcting category errors which adds articles to the proper categories, and not the misnamed ones. Wuher MosEisley 19:58, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok Admiral Atom™ 17:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC) WelcomeBar template Hi there, I thought you might like to know I have made a template for the welcome bar. Template:WelcomeBar. Wuher MosEisley•Talk 20:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC)